Is to be present with the Lord
by Bishop J.R. Hunter
Summary: As Drs. Chase and Cameron enter Cuba, they are arrested for their missions ministry...will they be present with the Lord?
1. Prelude

Dr. Allison Chase lay in a small, filthy cell in Velapas, Cuba. She felt the slight stir in her womb underneath her dark blue dress, the dress she had worn for the past three weeks. When they had arrested her, her dear Robert, and Sister Annie and Sister Claire, the soldiers had not been as rough with her as they had with the other women, because she was with child.

Robert's child.

She had seen the lusty, cold-eyed soldiers force Annie and Claire up against the wall and touch them-they said they were looking for drugs. Allison knew there were none; pretty, blue-eyed Annie and pious, joyful Claire were being molested.

Allison saw Annie's small mouth tremble as the soldier felt underneath her thin grey skirt; Annie struggled to cover her upper legs and knees, tried to push his hands away. Claire sobbed openly as the soldier touched her-hot tears mixed in with the wisps of brown hair that clung to her face from the Cuban heat.

Allison turned away, long braid swinging over her small shoulder, and hid her face in Robert's chest. Robert tried to get the soldiers to stop, bus he was overpowered and thrown to the floor.

They were in this prison because they were Christians, and would not be silent.

She could feel the baby moving, the life God gave her to raise in His image.

She began to write.

_Dear Robert:_

_Loving greetings in Jesus' name!_

_I hope you are well; I and the child are fine. I've been sick in the mornings, _

_but one of the soldiers' wives has been kind and holds me as I retch._

_I hope you are safe. I keep you in my prayers; I ask that you keep me in yours._

_In His Love,_

_Your loving wife,_

_Allison_

"Maria?" Allison asked. Maria was the soldier's wife who had been especially kind.

"Si, Allison?"

"Could you see that my husband gets this?"


	2. Soul Salvation

A/N: The flashbacks take place after House v. God. Though one can tell, due to my references of Boyd and all.

Blessings,

Bishop Hunter

Sister1 Annie lay forlornly in her cell. She had been raised in the Assemblies of God2 since her birth, and loved the Lord. Why, then, had He allowed her to land here?

_Did I do something wrong, God? Are you mad at me?_

Annie swept her blonde hair off her shoulder and smoothed her white blouse and grey skirt. The skirt-part of a missions uniform-was made of thin grey fabric, and was long enough to cover her knees. It was comfortable in the heavy Cuban air, and that was why she wore it.

An envelope was pushed under the door. She dragged herself over to the door and opened the envelope.

_Dear Sister Annie:_

_How are you holding up? I keep you in my prayers._

_Don't be afraid. He's with us. Please pray for my_

_Allison. I fear she is not as well as she says._

Annie thanked God for Robert's joyful attitude. Then, she read,

_I love you in the Lord! (__3)_

_Your brother,_

_Robert_

Annie smiled. Robert was a pillar of the gospel and a friend to all of the bright-eyed, godly eighteen year old missionaries who were eager to serve the Lord in a country enslaved in false religions. But she still feared.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Dr. Chase sat on his leather couch, sniffling into his hard lemonade. (4)

He liked to consider himself not much of a crier, though the sobs emanating from him after that night with Cameron _did_ count, after all. He just felt so empty. He used to believe when he was in seminary. But that changed. His mother passed during his third year, and coupled with Mr. Chase leaving with his harlot, well, Robert's faith was on the path to crashing.

Robert remembered Boyd, the young healer he had treated. Though Boyd had stumbled, as all saints do, he still walked away with faith.

Robert wished he had that faith.

Setting down the bottle, he grabbed his leather jacket and left the apartment.

He set out to find a church.

Robert walked the warm streets of New Jersey, looking for the church that Boyd belonged to. It was close to the hospital, so he worked his way from there. Soon, he found it.

_Gospel Light Tabernacle (__5)_, the sign over the door read. A hand-lettered sign in the inviting window read:

Gospel Light

Tabernacle

Services 6:30-8:30

Boyd Matheson, Evangelist

Thankfully, it was about 6:20, so Robert came in time for the service.

Boyd was speaking in hushed tones with a woman who seemed be his mother. She sat in the pew, leaning heavily on the seat. Perhaps she was ill.

Boyd gently laid a hand on her cheek and moved to the door.

"Praise God, I'm Brother Matheson. And who are you, to visit this temple of the Lord this fine evening?"

Robert smiled.

"Do you remember me?"

Boyd paused, and then a smile slowly crossed his face.

"You're Dr. Chase. You worked on my case at the hospital, and you're known among all the effeminate male nurses as 'Dr. Come-hither-Eyes'."

Robert blushed.

Boyd laughed, and said: "Come, join us."

Robert sat down on a front pew. The woman leaning on the pew gave him a small smile.

Boyd took his place at the head of the church, setting his Bible on the lectern.

He gave a stirring sermon, letting the congregation erupt in shouts of joy and praise.

"And now," Boyd said, "let me tell you a great joy. Jesus came to this earth for you."

He looked at Robert.

"He died for you, son. He wants you to realize that He sacrificed His own life so that you could live. He loves you. Answer His call."

Music started to play on the piano.

Robert stood up amid cheers and clapping from the congregation.

He knelt at the altar rail, and opened his life to the King.

Robert walked into the diagnostics office, humming.

Cameron looked up from her favorite magazine, _Atheism Monthly_ _(Special Edition: Exposing the Myth of Creation)_ and gasped. Not usually a gasping woman unless the 100 proof alcohol she was drinking went down the air pipe, Cameron sputtered at what Chase was humming: _Lord, Lead me On_, by the Hayes family. How she knew that song is perhaps another story.

Robert sat down, smiling.

Already suspicious, Allison asked: "What happened to you? Did you sleep with Betsy from accounting again?"

"No. I got saved."

"Oh. So you're a Christian bigot now. I see."

"I didn't say that."

Foreman got up. "I have to…check blood samples or something…"

Cameron and Chase stared at each other, fuming.

They then threw their arms around one another, kissing.

They pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I…let's work on this case."

They started to read, their minds on each other instead of their work.

Robert knelt by his bed, soul aflame in prayer.

"Lord…help me. I feel a desire for Allison that I have not felt before. Before, I've given wordlessly into my passions without a thought.

Help me…help me to not falter…"

He rested his head on the coverlet, wetting it with tears.

He didn't move until the sun showed its face over the trees.

Allison smoothed her Princess A-Line skirt and modest blouse, twirling slightly in front of the mirror to see herself from behind.

"I hope he likes this."

She had let her hair grow out to about mid-back, and taking the fine auburn-brown strands into her hands, she started to weave a plait down her back.

At this point a petite blonde woman walked into Allison's room carrying a laundry basket filled with somber prairie clothing.(6)

"Hello, Allison. Do you need anything washed? Because I'm not putting my righteous compound undergarments in with your godless harlot clothing. Have mercy, more men have probably seen your tender parts than live on Juniper Creek!" Nicolette actually laughed, even though it was at someone else's expense.

A young woman walked down the hall in a modest blue flannel robe edged in lace. Her nightgown, also blue, extended to her ankles, which finally led to her feet, which were clad in slippers that could more appropriately be called "bunnies."

"Honestly, Dinah7…" Nicolette sighed. "Why are you wearing those ridiculous slippers?"

"Well…they're comfortable. And they cheer me up when I think about that-that-" her face scrunched up, but she composed herself.

"Well, I'm better now. Who wants _coffee_?" She burst into tears and ran down the hall to her room.

Nicolette dropped her basket to meet her monthly quota of at least four instances of acting like a human, followed by Allison, who had given up trying to coerce her tresses into a modest, godly braid.

The two women rushed down the hall (which wasn't that far due to Allison's small income and low priced apartments) to Dinah's room. Dinah had flung herself across her bed, and buried her head in her pillow. Her shrieks and cries were unlike those heard even during the high point of a Pentecostal altar call. Allison sat down next to the howling woman, trying to pat her back, but was rewarded with cries of protest each time her slender hand rested on the fuzzy flannel.

"Dinah, honey…you really are screaming a lot, you know," Allison said.

Well, Allison was new at actually trying to be interested in other people's lives.

"Yes," Nicolette said. "Leave the screaming for your wedding night.

Oh, have mercy…that's right, Bill"-

"Nicolette."

"Sorry."

They turned their attention back to Dinah.

"Dinah…tell us. What's wrong?" Allison asked.

Dinah sniffed-loudly-and sat up, looking at her friends.

"I've been so happy ever since I met the Lord. And Matthew's (8)

been helpful. But, sometimes I still feel depressed over what Phinehas did to me."

"Who?" Nicolette asked, rather rudely.

When Dinah first came to Allison's home, she found Allison the more feeling of the two, so she shared her upbringing in the Elect with her. That was why Nicolette responded so meanly to Dinah's mention of Phinehas.

Allison dragged Nicolette aside to a corner of the room and explained what Phinehas had done to Dinah.

To everyone's surprise, Nicolette gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, sweetie," Nicolette said, sitting down next to Dinah.

"Would you like a fruit cocktail?"

Allison glared at Nicolette, whispering, "I hardly think this is the time to be offering Dinah alcohol."

"I _meant_ a fruit juice cocktail. We still have some downstairs."

Dinah sniffed and got off the bed.

"That sounds nice. And… maybe some of the shoofly that the Kings sent us?"

Nicolette smiled. "Sure."

Allison sighed. Sometimes living with these two women was a trial, but altogether, it was nice coming home to someone who didn't expect you to give it a doggie treat so it would lick your hand.

Well, except for that time when Nicolette had a "friend" over.

Robert sat in a chair in the Uptown Upper Room, a Pentecostal mission in a small New Jersey neighborhood. The miniscule congregation-fifty two souls-was more than made up for in its zeal. Most services-those being on any day ending in y-had the saints prophesying, speaking in tongues, and receiving visions. This included the sisters of the congregation. Robert was speaking to Brother Brad Thomson, the young but on-fire pastor of Upper Room.

"I think I love her, Brad. Allison. My co-worker."

"And that's wonderful. Tell me about her."

"She has a fierce love for her patients, and a passionate commitment to her work. But…she tempted me into sin."

"How so?"

"We slept together. She was high on meth, and…I couldn't help that desire I had for her. And I knew it was wrong. But I enjoyed it. And afterwards, she slept like a rock and I…cried. I cried because of the mess my life was in, because I used her, because I was tired of relying on myself. I told her the next day that I liked it, and that was the truth, but I just felt so empty. A few weeks later I went to Boyd's church, and his father referred me to you."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Of course!"

"Is she a believer?"

Robert sighed. "No."

"Then wait. Love her into the Kingdom. Show her His love through you and she'll come straight to the Throne of Grace."

"Thanks. But I have another problem."

Brad smiled. "Shoot."

"I…can't speak in tongues. I would think that the Spirit would dispense His Baptism on me by now."

"Why don't we pray?"

They both bowed their heads and started to speak to the One who knew their every need.

A few moments later, brad stood up, feeling the Spirit's prompting to lay hands on Robert.

He gently put his hands on Robert's golden head and prayed.

"Father God, we ask that you give Your son the gift of other tongues as is spoken of in your Word. If it is Your will, please bless this man with your gift. In Jesus' sweet Name, amen.

Robert fell out of the chair onto the pine floor, as if he was dead. Brad knelt, detecting a heartbeat.

He knew that this was God's doing.

Suddenly, Robert began to speak.

He was speaking Swiss!

Brad fell to his knees, murmuring in and out of English.

"Praise You, Jesus. Thank you…"

1. No, Annie and Claire are not nuns; they are "sisters in the Lord" to each other and the Chases. Also, like female Mormon missionaries, they carry the formal title of "Sister".

2. This is not to say that the Assemblies of God are better than other Christian denominations. Annie joined The Lighthouse (Pentecostal-Evangel Assemblies of God) when she was 26, anyway.

3. An appropriate term of godly affection between Christians who are not related through marriage or blood.

4. Are alcohol references allowed on this site? And I do know what hard lemonade is. Like Sister Mary Patrick said in Sister Act 2: "You don't have to bite the doughnut to know it's sweet!"

5. This is not the name of Boyd's church, as avid fans will tell me, but from what I could see of the actual sign, the name sounded too New-Agey, if you understand me. And as Boyd is a brother in the Lord, I can't have the spiritual refuge of New Jersey saints be sounding occultic, now can I?

6. Yes…for those of you with HBO and a penchant for watching television shows that feature multiple wives and clothing that screams "I-look-like-I-stepped-off-of-_Love's_-_Enduring_-_Promise_!", this is none other than Miss CompoundFirst Ladyherself, Nicolette Grant. And yes, I _will_ make this work. Also, I will always refer to Nicolette by her Christian name, and not her nickname.

7. Dinah Traynell, the fictional heroine of _Pocketfull of Pearls_, and so dear to my heart, is also making an entrance in this story. Imagine: Three women, of varying ages and backgrounds, and places in their walk with the Lord, share a home. Really, this could be a story in itself. Perhaps it will be…

Anyway, for more information, read The Elect Trilogy, by Shelley Bates, particularly _Pocketful of Pearls_.

8. Her fiancée.


	3. Entering the Kingdom

A/N: I understand that this story has caused plenty of fire from my reviewers, and after having my editor read the previous chapters, I realize that they may be somewhat confusing. So, I will provide a small overview of events past so that the story is clear. Also, keep in mind that I am taking somewhat of a license with the following overview, so please bear with me when I add information or characters (i.e., Allison's parents knowing Dinah's relatives, ect.).

Allison's parents knew relatives of Dinah's. They gave Dinah a place to stay while she was waiting for her wedding. Allison instantly became friends with Dinah, so she was more than happy to oblige. Meanwhile, friends of Allison's cousins knew Nicolette (they used to live on the compound). When Bill-Nicolette's husband-became ill and passed away, Nicolette could no longer live with the other sister wives (he's a polygamist), so she left her two sons in the care of the compound and roomed with Allison. The compound I am referring to is that of Juniper Creek, a fictional FLDS compound that Nicolette grew up on in the hit HBO series _Big Love_. That explains the rooming situation. Yes, I know that Nicolette is a repressed, hypocritical, sexually frustrated cult survivor. Please know that I do not condone any of the things that Nicolette has said-except for the kind things :)

The "friend" I referenced Nicolette having over was a man-Owen Asburry, the owner of the local Christian bookstore. No, they did not do anything; but they were, ahem, kissing, which I tend to think is rude if the home you're doing it in is not yours.

I hate to ruin _Pocketful of Pearls_, but what Phinehas "did" to Dinah, in the most delicate of terms, is that he inappropriately assaulted her, using the phrases "service of love" and "holy vessel" to disguise what he was really doing. Dinah was raised in the Elect of God, a fictional "toxic church" in Hamilton Falls, Washington.  
The service is based on works, fear, and retribution, and is not of God. This church is fictional, but is based on the very real "Two-by-Two's", a toxic church that, I believe, is still practicing in some areas. Perhaps some of you have had experience in Pentecostal churches. The "tongues" that are used there are most likely unbiblical, because when speaking in tongues is referenced in the New Testament, "tongues" means actual, real languages. They were given to the Church to spread the gospel throughout the entire world. Sadly, the tongues that are used in most Pentecostal churches are simply babbling, which is not as the Bible portrays this very real-and much mocked-practice. I know that it is hard to picture Dr. Chase fainting and suddenly speaking Swiss, but that is what happened at Azusa Street, the famous revival that resulted in global Pentecostalism. And I understand that, yes, poor, godless Dr. Cameron is out of character. But don't you think that if she _did_ have a personal relationship with the Lord, she would be changed? When a person becomes a Christian, they are _changed_. Fully. Completely. That does not mean that she would change her speech, and in that sense, the reviewers are correct. But I just think that if she gets saved, she would change. I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers who gave me constructive criticism. The reason I chose to use _House_ as a platform is because I had an idea, I liked it, and I used it, hopefully, to entertain others and bring them to the Lord.

No, I do not own _House_, _Big Love_, _Pocketful of Pearls_, or their characters, except for the ones that I obviously made up.

To God be the glory!

Allison sat at her kitchen table. She was tired. Worn.

_And needing a nice shot of vodka_, she thought.

"Hello, Allison", Dinah said. She was carrying a mug of coffee and was fully dressed in a pretty violet sweater set and dark skirt.

Allison frowned. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Dinah laughed. "You remind me of Nicolette when-well, ever. Why? And why are _you_ so…well, sounding like it's time for your womanly flux?"

"Robert called. Said he can speak in tongues."

Dinah emitted a knowing "oh", and walked to the little table and sat down near Allison.

Allison started to cry.

"He's so…religious. And it feels like he's flaunting it in front of me when we're on a case. He's started reading the Bible, and he's been telling me tings that I never knew were in there. Like how you can be saved by faith. I always thought that you had to be good enough for Heaven…well, when I used to believe in God. But that was a long time ago. I've learned and seen too much to think that there's a God Who actually cares about _me_."

"But Allison…there _is_ a God. And He loves you very much."

"Don't"-

"Let me finish. What was so bad that there can't be a God?"

"Tell me, Dinah. Tell me how there's a God when you see a fifteen year old pregnant by her stepfather because it's God's will. Tell me how there's a God who let Phinehas do what he did to you. Help me understand _how _your God could let my sister Christy…"

She sobbed.

"Tell me what happened," Dinah said.

"She was a year younger than me. We were so close. And she was really devout, like you. She was helping out the women at her mission when one woman"- her voice broke-"tried to take another woman's medication. Christy stopped her, saying that the second woman needed the medication because she was pregnant. The first woman pulled a knife, and…Christy died on the floor. She…she had her arms open. She said that she saw Jesus welcoming her home."

Allison cried harder than she had before and slid down the wall.

Dinah moved over to her and rocked her gently.

"There can't be a God. How could there be a God if He let my sister die?"

Robert sat in his room Bible open on his lap. He read from First Peter 3:15-"…be ready always to give an answer…of the hope that is in you…"

He smiled. God wanted him to keep witnessing to Allison.

"Lord…help me to be Your witness to Allison. I want her to know Your love."

He tucked his Bible under his arm and went to work.

Dinah sat with Allison, who called in sick, and listened to her story.

"I had a happy life as a child. Mom and Dad raised me with love and I always had Christy to talk to. We didn't really go to church, but Christy had a friend from school who invited her to a Bible study, and she got saved. And then she got Mom going, too. It was…strange. Unfamiliar, if you will. Dad was kind, but he never really believed. And I _did_ at first. I even went to church with Mom and Christy. But after she died, well…I couldn't believe in a God who did that."

"But He did _nothing_, Allison. He let Christy die, and we can't understand why He did. But even though she died, it served God's purposes. Look at all the martyrs. When they died, it was for good, because their deaths brought many to Christ-as did Christy's. Remember all the people you told me about who went up at the altar call at Christy's memorial service?"

Allison looked into her dark chocolate coffee and said nothing.

"Allison. Look at me."

She did.

"Christy is Home now. Free from pain, worry, and care. And her life can still be an example to those of us left here."

A small tear rolled down Allison's cheek.

"Come to church with me. You'll see that you can meet the Lord in a most wonderful way." Dinah said.

Silence.

"Please. I know you'll enjoy it."

"Maybe."

Dinah got up and put her mug in the sink. She walked to the door.

"Robert'll be there."

Allison perked up at the mention of her handsome co-worker's name.

She turned tentatively to Dinah. "He will?"

Dinah smiled. "I knew you liked him. Let's go pick out your outfit."

Dinah drove smoothly into the parking lot of Bethesda Bible Church, parking in the much-coveted "Parishioner of the Month" spot, which Dinah won five months running. Dinah, always early, gathered her Bible and Allison, who had a sulkish look on her thin face, and, forcefully pulling Allison along, she entered the large front lobby. Stopping, Dinah looked Allison up and down. "Have you been taking lessons from Damien Thorn?"

Allison said nothing, just held her corrupted NIV against her chest and stared ahead.

A young man moved forward, shaking hands with the deacons. He held a leather jacket over one arm and a Bible in the same hand. Allison stood up straighter and patted her hair.

Dinah moved forward and shook Robert's hand. She, unlike Allison, felt no attraction to Robert, so she was able to look him in the eyes without giggling profusely.

"How are you, Rob?" Dinah asked.

"I'm well, Dinah. And Allison"-

Allison looked at her low heeled shoes and blushed.

"-seems to have lost her tongue. Well, Dinah, I'll see you inside. And Allison"-

She looked up.

"-I'll see you too."

At this point Dinah moved away to rearrange the pro-life and ex-homosexual tracts on the wooden rack by the door, so her attention was diverted.

Robert looked at Allison and mouthed _Sit with me_.

Allison smiled and nodded.

Dinah moved back and saw the look that Robert and Allison had shared. She smiled and sailed off into the sanctuary-away from her usual seat.

Robert let Allison sit in his pew first, and then slid next to her.

A little too close. Allison happily inhaled the scent of his cologne, and would have laid her head on his shoulder had she not been in public. Robert's hand tentatively reached over to Allison's and held her hand. He enlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed. She looked up at him and smiled.

Allison sat a little closer to Robert and settled into the pew. If such a changed man like Robert was here, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for her to try as well.

After the final benediction, the congregation rose and departed to the soft tones of the choir.

Robert, still holding Allison's hand, asked, "What did you think? Did you like Pastor Noah's preaching?"

"I did. He made God feel so alive, so real, so…close."

"He is. And He loves you."

"He really does. Otherwise, He wouldn't have sent me you."

Robert smiled and pulled her into a light hug. Allison at first was embarrassed, but then she responded by putting her small arms around him and leaning her head on his chest.

Allison heard a voice behind her:

"I present you with the Gospel and you scoff. But when Mr. 'My-hair-reaches-my-collar-so-now-I'm-so-adorable' sits with you and hugs you in public, suddenly you're ready to get saved."

Allison turned and saw Dinah standing behind her. Dinah held Bible and hymnal in her hands atop her black skirt. The skirt gently fell around her calves, which today were unencumbered by the heavy opaque stockings that most Elect women wore. Today Dinah had her hair down, letting it curl about her shoulders and lay heavily on her cranberry sweater set. Allison thought that Dinah was mad, but then she saw a smile slowly curve about her pretty face. "I'm glad to see you here, Allison. And Robert…take good care of her. I'm glad to see her so happy."

Catching up with two women from her prayer circle-Annie Clarke and Claire Murphy-Dinah walked out of the sanctuary and left Robert and Allison together in joy.

Allison was quiet the rest of the drive home, Dinah noticed. Dinah could tell that Allison was quietly happy, knowing that Robert loved her the way she loved him.

"So…did Robert behave? I couldn't see you, even though I nearly broke my spine twisting around."

Allison smiled. "He was absolutely perfect. And he was wearing the cologne that I bought him for his birthday."

"How nice."

The ladies drove home in silence, Allison dreaming about her man, and Dinah thanking her Lord.

Dinah opened the door to their apartment, to find Nicolette sitting in the recliner with a Bible open on her lap.

"Dinah…I got saved!"

'How wonderful! But…how?"

"Well, I remembered what you told me about God, and I felt trapped in my old church. I knew that it was legalistic and I felt so empty. So I prayed and I asked Jesus into my life."

That's wonderful, Nicolette. Allison!"

Allison put her purse on the table near the door and rejoiced at Nicolette's news.

Dinah knelt by her bed, praying.

"Lord…I don't know what to do about Allison. She has a tender heart for You, and she's so happy about Robert. But I don't want to push her away. Give me Your words!"

"Dinah?"

Dinah turned to find Allison at the door.

"Come in, Allison. Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually…I see what you and Nicolette and Robert have, and I want that. I want to go to Heaven. Dinah, I'm tired of running!"

"Would you like me to pray with you?"

"Please."

The women knelt and Allison prayed as she invited the One who could heal her into her life.


End file.
